Intercambio por amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi y Yamato están en crisis sexual, cayendo en la monotonía. A Sora se le ocurre llevarla a una Spicóloga que le da una idea que no solo arrastrará a Yamato, si no que a Sora y Taichi también. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8]
Ains, si no fuera porque esta semana he estado como loca, os aseguro que esto ya estaría subido esta noche. Pero quería darle unos retoques. ¡He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo! Sorry si no gusta, pero me encantó uxu.

* * *

"Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8" escogí:

 **Taichi x Sora x Yamato x Mimi.** El intercambio de pareja o _swinging._

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Intercambio por amor.

Pareja: **¡OJO QUE ES MUY REMEZCLADO!** Taiora, Mimato. Taito. Sorami. Sorato. Michi.

Ranking: **M**

Género: Romance/ humor.

Advertencias: OOC, IC, **Homosexualidad, intercambio de parejas**. Algo de **lenguaje Soez.**

Disclaimer: Digimon **no** me pertenece para suerte de muchos...

* * *

º- **Intercambio por amor** -º

* * *

.

Mimi dejó caer el abrigo sobre el perchero mientras los recibía con sonrisas únicas y de su propia cosecha. Sora recibió el primer beso en los labios. Taichi el segundo. Invitándolos a pasar tras quitarse los zapatos, avanzaron hacia el salón de la casa que compartía con Ishida Yamato desde que se casaran cuatro años atrás.

Los Yagami acababan de llegar a Japón después de dos años de viajes necesarios para sus empleos tras casarse. Después de casarse, apenas tuvieron tiempo de celebrar su luna de miel cuando el trabajo los llamó.

Por su parte, los Ishida mantenían una relación a distancia la gran mayoría de veces. Mimi podía estar repentinamente en América grabando sus programas de cocinas, o Yamato, en su caso, un año entero de conciertos y gira.

Fue en uno de los viajes de Mimi que se ideo esa fecha de reencuentro. Mimi había ido a visitarles a su pequeño apartamento en la zona céntrica de Manhattan. Tras los saludos cordiales y ponerse al día, comenzó a suspirar y mirar hacia el exterior, con enfado.

Fue Taichi el que le ofreció el vaso con alcohol. Mimi se lo tragó casi entero mientras un segundo era llenado. Iba por la tercera copa cuando la lengua se le soltó y empezó un monologo imparable acerca de su situación sentimental.

Sora y Tai intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Fue la pelirroja la que se atrevió a acercarse y, tras tomarla de las manos, la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Acaso no eres feliz con Yamato?

Mimi agrandó los ojos. Mucho. Remarcando su color.

—Por supuesto que soy feliz. Pero santo cielo. Tenemos tantos viajes que cuando podemos estar juntos, la monotonía nos hunde. ¡Hasta en el ámbito sexual! Nada de posturas nuevas. Nada de satisfacción al otro primero. Es como cuando vas a un bufet y necesitas comer todo antes de que lleguen viejas toca comida. ¿Sabéis que quiero decir?

Sora asintió. Taichi también.

Precisamente por haber caído en la monotonía fue que ambos decidieron ir juntos a cada viaje que durara más de una semana. Comprendían perfectamente cómo se sentía Mimi y, aunque Sora desconocía el detalle, Taichi tenía conocimiento de que Yamato sospechaba de tener la capacidad de perder a Mimi por esas giras de más. En pocas palabras, ambos estaban igual de temerosos.

—¿Y si probáis algo nuevo? — sopesó Sora—. Tengo una amiga que es psicóloga sexual. Podría ayudarte.

Mimi eructó algo de alcohol, mirándola con sorpresa a la par que se cubría la boca como disculpa.

—¿Eso existe? — cuestionó—. Creía que solo atendían a los locos.

Taichi rio entre dientes hacia Sora, quien le dio un codazo.

—Si te oyera la pobre, se echaría a llorar. En fin. Existe, sí. Creo que aprovechando que estas unos días aquí, podrías visitarla. Es más, te concertaré una cita.

Tal y como prometió, dos días después, Mimi tuvo la primera cita con la psicóloga. Sora la acompañó a regañadientes. Pensaba que eran temas muy personales como para estar presente, pero a Mimi no le importó absolutamente nada.

Cuando salieron, ambas estaban sonrosadas y con una sonrisa compinche en sus labios. Taichi, que las había esperado fuera de la consulta, recibiendo miradas indiscretas por parte de algunas mujeres, las miró en espera, de al menos, buenas noticias.

—Hemos solucionado algo— habló finalmente Mimi nada más sentarse en el asiento trasero del coche. Traía una sonrisa reluciente.

A su lado, Sora intentaba sonreír, pero Taichi diferenció esa arruga de preocupación en su mejilla. Le dio un apretón a la mano y arqueó una ceja en busca de una respuesta.

—Esta noche haremos una video llamada con Yamato. Os lo explicaremos a ambos juntos.

Taichi había afirmado y aunque la mosca tras la oreja no se le fue, con la arruguita de Sora ahí y la sonrisa de Mimi que de vez en cuando le dedicaba, como si quisiera quitarle de encima la ropa, soportó.

Más tarde, como prometieron, Mimi entró en pijama en el dormitorio de ambos tras llamar y sin apenas esperar una aceptación. Taichi casi se hundió sus partes subiéndose los calzoncillos y el pantalón de pijama. Sora rio entre dientes y con una mirada de reprobación, prometió una buena dosis de cosquilla en venganza. Mimi se sentó entre ellos y mostró el móvil donde se veía el rostro de Yamato, quien los saludó y tras dar un sorbo a una botella de agua, sudado, esperó impacientemente a las palabras de su mujer.

—Bien. Ahora estamos todos juntos— informó—. Ya podemos hablar tranquilamente. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho antes? ¿Lo de la spicóloga?

—Sí— respondió Yamato arqueando una ceja.

Entonces, Mimi lo soltó. Sora se tensó. A Taichi casi le llegó la boca hasta la cintura y a Yamato se le cayó el móvil al suelo, cortándose la llamada.

Mientras Taichi intentaba comprender qué sucedía, la noche casi se les fue de la mano. Al día siguiente, Mimi interrumpió en el salón de la casa y dando saltitos, les anunció que Yamato había dicho que sí. Después, todo el peso recayó en la decisión de Tai.

Y al final, su respuesta no debió de ser muy negativa cuando estaban entrando en el salón de la casa de los Ishida, dejando sobre la mesa una botella de vino y estrechando la mano de Yamato.

—Huele delicioso, Yamato— felicitó Sora al dar dos besos en cada mejilla del rubio. Ishida se encogió de hombros.

—La mitad de las cosas las ha hecho Mimi— reconoció—. Las salsas quizás son más mi especialidad en este tipo de carnes.

—Pues seguro que está delicioso— aseguró Mimi cogiendo en sus manos la chaqueta de Taichi—. Quítatela, por dios. Me da calor de solo verte. Tenemos calefacción. ¿Sabes?

Taichi enarcó una ceja mientras la veía marcharse al recibidor taconeando con fuerza. Sora emitió una risita por lo bajo.

—Te dije que ponerte traje era demasiado— recordó. Taichi masculló una palabrota.

—¿Se ha puesto el traje para esto? — inquirió Yamato quitándose el delantal—. Creía que venía del trabajo. Estaba por ofrecerle un baño y todo.

—Iros un ratito a plantar setas, anda— gruñó Tai aflojándose la corbata—. Me cabrea un montón ser el único que esté de los nervios con esto. ¿Cómo puede parecer tan fácil para las demás parejas hacer esto? He visto que hasta lo hacen por internet, sin conocer a la persona.

—No fastidies. Taichi investigando— se burló Mimi al unirse a ellos. Taichi esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ja, ja, ja. Ríete de mí si quieres— refunfuñó—. Pero Yamato y yo ya nos hemos peleado bastante por mujeres como para que tengamos de nuevo una riña de estas porque mi mano se desvíe de más hacia su mujer. Además, me cabrea algo la idea de que le meta la lengua a mi mujer hasta el moro…

—¡Taichi! — regañó Sora llevándose las manos a la cara—. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Pero es verdad— protestó enérgico y acercándose a Yamato—. ¿No te dan ganas de golpearme con la idea de que esté montando a Mimi en tú lugar?

Yamato se frotó el cuello con una mano y terminó por hundir los dedos entre sus cabellos.

—Mimi me explicó los detalles de esta terapia. Quizás sea lo que necesitemos. Quizás no. Yo qué sé. Pero creo que no tenemos otra mejor pareja a la que proponérselo. Y Sora está de acuerdo. Me jode que otro tenga sexo con ella, joder que sí.

—Ay, qué tierno— exclamó Mimi a lo lejos. Yamato enrojeció.

—Cállate, mujer— ordenó y pese a todo, la otra soltó una carcajada escandalosa—. Lo que quiero decir es que… tú puedes tirártela, sí. Pero el que le hará siempre el amor seré yo.

Mimi dejó caer la cuchara sobre el platillo, salió limpiándose las manos con el mandil y tiró de las solapas de la camisa del rubio para plantarle un beso en la boca que terminó por desconcertar tanto a Yamato, que casi perdió el equilibrio.

Sora y Taichi sonrieron en travieso conocimiento y dándose un beso de gnomo, observaron a los otros dos sonreírse hasta romper la burbuja y recordar que no estaban solos.

—Vale. Después de este momento efusivo. ¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos y disfrutamos de esta maravillosa cena y hablamos de estos por menores? — opinó Tachikawa volviendo hacia la cocina—. Sora, amor. ¿Podrías llevarle la botella de champán de la nevera a uno de estos dos hombres para que nos demuestren que son machos capaces de luchar contra un corcho y un abridor?

—Claro que sí— exclamó entre risas la susodicha mientras que Yamato y Taichi terminaban los últimos detalles en la mesa.

Sora regresó con la botella y la dejó sobre la mesa. Ambos hombres se miraron, retándose con la mirada. Finalmente, Taichi se adelantó, pero Yamato tenía el abridor.

—He ganado— señaló victorioso Yamato.

—Yo tengo la botella.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a abrirla en modo bruto? Te dejarás las manos antes de conseguirlo. O peor, romperás el corcho.

Taichi lo sopesó y finalmente, le entregó la botella. A solas, observó mientras sus manos de guitarrista se encargaban cuidadosamente de quitar el metal protector.

—Cuídala.

Yamato levantó la mirada de la botella hacia él.

—¿Qué?

Taichi se rascó la nuca, mirando a otro lado. Jugó con sus dedos con un cubierto y luego volvió a mirarle.

—Que la cuides. Si ella dice que no a algo, es claramente que no.

—Hablas de Sora.

—¿De qué otra podría hablar? — Se sorprendió. Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre la he cuidado.

—Esto es diferente. Antes éramos estúpidos adolescentes luchando por el amor de una mujer. Pero tú decidiste desviar la vista a otra.

Yamato emitió una sonrisa torcida.

—Mimi es mucha Mimi. Ya lo entenderás. Además, no veo que te quejes demasiado.

Taichi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No me quejo de absolutamente nada. Es mía. Eso ya da felicidad suficiente.

Antes de que ambos pudieran continuar, Sora y Mimi regresaron con los platos. Un aroma delicioso, dulce y de esos que daban ganas de comerse hasta las sobras. Frotándose el estómago, ambos hombres se acomodaron en sitios diferentes.

Sora y Mimi volvieron a la cocina para recoger lo último. Mimi sonreía radiante, emocionada con la idea de todo aquello. Sora, nerviosa, había dejado caer un trozo de pan que terminó desechando.

—No estés nerviosa— pidió Mimi tomándola de las manos—. Si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo con toda la confianza del mundo. Es tu marido, al fin y al cabo.

Sora suspiró.

—Casi pareciera que no te importara lo que sucediera con Yamato, Mimi.

—Te equivocas— interceptó la nombrada—. Me importa mucho. Quiero muchísimo a Yamato. Mucho. Por eso mismo hago esto. La idea no es loca y dentro de lo que cabe, tienes un hombre bien potente, déjame decirte. Y Yamato no me negarás que es un dulce.

—No te lo negaré— aseguró Sora sonrojándose—. Pero, ¿no te preocupa?

—No. Porque eres tú. Mira, estuvimos discutiendo un poco acerca de esto la noche en que lo propuse. Él creía que molestaros era problemático. Cuando pregunté acerca de buscar otra pareja entonces, llegamos a la conclusión de que era imposible. No me mal entiendas, Sora. No sois para nada la última paja del pajar. No.

—Lo sé.

—Simplemente, no queríamos incomodaros. Pero luego me dijiste que Taichi había aceptado y que ya no necesitábamos buscar más. Entonces, hablamos detenidamente acerca de esto.

—Y se terminó por decidir todo.

—Así es— confirmó Mimi estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Y me encanta la idea, oye. Estoy emocionadísima con esto. Oye.

Se acercó hasta que sus caderas quedaron juntas contra otra en un sutil golpecito.

—¿Os gusta la depilación caribeña?

Sora se puso tan colorada como su cabello. Mimi salió de la cocina entre risas, para reunirse con los otros, sentándose junto a Taichi. Cuando Sora se sentó junto a Yamato, casi se terminó toda el agua de golpe.

..

—Estaba todo delicioso.

Sora dejó cuidadosamente la servilleta junto al plato y bajo el cubierto. Taichi se abrió los botones de la camisa frente a ella y Mimi los miró con satisfacción mientras Yamato rellenaba su copa de vino.

—No sé cómo podéis mantener el tipo cocinando de este modo— murmuró Taichi eructando—. No me mires así, Yamato. En ciertos países, el no eructar después de comer, es asesinar al cocinero.

—En mi casa eso es una guarrada— rectificó Ishida tirándole la servilleta.

Ambas chicas rieron mientras Taichi le devolvía la servilleta.

—Por la parte que a mí me toca, gracias— intervino Mimi antes de que decidieran terminarse las sobras de la ensalada en la cabeza—. Pero chicos, como Sora y yo os alimentamos, es vuestro turno de recoger la mesa. Ven, Sora. Tengo una bebida dulce que te encantará.

Sora se levantó para seguirle los pasos a Mimi hasta el mueble bar. Entre regaños y tonterías de hombres, ambos se dispusieron a cumplir la petición de la mujer.

—Ten. Prueba. Verás qué delicioso. Casi parece no llevar alcohol. ¿Verdad?

Sora tomó el vaso entre sus dedos, probándolo. El sabor dulce y delicioso le engatusó los sentidos gustativos.

—Delicioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ni idea— reconoció Mimi dejándose caer en el sofá y echándose los cabellos hacia atrás—. Fue un regalo de bodas del abuelo de Yamato desde Francia como disculpa por no haber podido venir. Dice que tiene efectos afrodisiacos.

Sora detuvo el siguiente sorbo que iba a dar, mirándola con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

—Mimi…

—Venga ya, Sora. Es a lo que estamos. Sé que no es fácil acostarte con el hombre de tu mejor amiga porque sí, a menos que seas una zorra empedernida que disfrutas rompiendo matrimonios.

Sora se recostó contra el sillón, mirándose las manos, las uñas pintadas de naranja mientras jugaban con el vaso.

—Hemos dado por hecho que va a ser así.

—¿Cómo dices? — cuestionó Mimi dando otro sorbo.

—Que hemos dado por sentado que nos vamos a acostar con nuestros maridos respectivamente. Nunca hemos dicho nada de entre nosotras.

Mimi se quedó en ascuas. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de cristal frente a ella y clavó sus ojos en Sora. Esta continuó mirándose las manos y a la vez, a nada. Mimi le tocó el brazo suavemente, moviendo los dedos por encima de su jersey. Subió hasta su hombro, frotándoselo. Se elevó hacia su cuello, acariciando la suave piel con sus uñas, continuando hacia su quijada y subiendo hasta su oreja. Metió unos rebeldes cabellos tras ella y se inclinó, posando sus labios justo en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Estás… proponiendo que lo hagamos entre nosotras y entre ellos?

—Yo… pues… no sé. Quizás… Sí.

Mimi sonrió pícara, desviando los labios de su oreja a su comisura. Sora se volvió con sorpresa y aprovechó la ocasión para presionar su boca contra la suya.

En la cocina, Taichi salía justo en ese momento para traer los últimos enseres que quedaban, deteniéndose de golpe. Yamato se chocó contra su nuca, maldiciéndolo.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¿A qué viene eso de detenerse de golpe, Taichi?

—A que tu mujer le está comiendo los morros a mi mujer. Eso se debe.

—¿Qué?

Yamato lo hizo a un lado para poder ver la excitante escena de sus mujeres comiendo a besos. Ambos tragaron y tras mirarse, sintieron que toda la sangre comenzaba a bajarse directamente hacia su sexo. Yamato miró hacia la mesa de cristal donde descansaba una botella extraña con un líquido rosado.

—Esta Mimi— gruñó.

—¿Qué ocurre? Aparte, claro, que esté metiéndole la lengua a mi esposa en la boca.

—El licor que está sobre la mesa es un afrodisiaco tremendo. Solo unas gotas bastan para poner a alguien… _contento_.

Taichi clavó la mirada en el botecito.

—No fastidies.

—No lo hago. Es verdad. Se lo expliqué a Mimi cuandito que recibimos la botella. Esa dichosa mezcla es capaz de tenerte toda una semana con la polla más dura que una barra de hierro y al terminar, te escuece y quema más que un estropajo hirviendo en la mano. Imagínate cómo termina la mujer.

Yagami se pasó una mano por los cabellos y tras intercambiar una mirada con Yamato, avanzó hacia ellas. Al instante, Mimi y Sora se separaron y les miraron como si acabaran de cargarse la vajilla entera a base de besos. Mimi limpió su labio de carmín y sonrió.

—Tardaban demasiado, chicos.

—No vamos a hacer una orgía exactamente, Mimi— regañó Yamato señalando la botella—. ¿O sí? Creí que era un intercambio de parejas.

—Y lo es— confirmó Sora interponiéndose entre el matrimonio—. Pero nunca se decidió cómo iba a ser exactamente. Dimos por sentadas muchas cosas.

Taichi la miró con sorpresa.

—Acaso…

Sora asintió y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Yo acepté con la idea de poder estar con Mimi. Pienso que… si estuviera con Yamato sería algo incómodo. Violento.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Violento? No voy a golpearte ni nada así.

Sora movió las manos negativamente.

—No, no. No me refiero a eso. Para nada. Sé que no me harías daño. Absolutamente.

—¿Entonces? — cuestionó Taichi quien se había preparado para golpear a su amigo de ser necesario—. ¿Se supone que si ustedes dos están juntas… nosotros…?

Mimi asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

—A mí no me importa nada comerme a Sora.

Del mismo modo que la sangre se les bajó, desapareció de sus cuerpos. Yamato y Taichi no sabían qué hacer, con qué distraerse o si quiera qué pensar. La idea de que sus mujeres tuvieran un encuentro los excitaba, desde luego. Casi deseaban mirar por una rendija si era necesario, sentarse a comer palomitas y unas cervezas mientras las veían.

Pero entre ellos, era algo que nunca habían pensado. O al menos, la idea nunca pasó por sus cabezas teniendo dos mujeres de pan y moja frente a ellos.

—Bueno. Nosotras nos vamos a ir al dormitorio— anunció Mimi tomando de la mano de Sora y tirando de ella—. El sofá es una cama, abrirla y… disfrutar. La trataré bien, Tai. Te lo prometo.

—Esperad, mierda. ¡Mimi! — ladró Yamato pero fue ignorado cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas—. Mierda licor.

Tai se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¿Realmente hace tanto esta cosa?

Alargó la mano para coger el vaso que momentos antes sostenía Sora. Lo apretó entre sus dedos.

—Sí. ¿Por qué crees que mi abuelo no lo vendió nunca? Porque era muy fuerte. Puede llegar a nublarte la mente y todo. Crees que lo que haces es lo correcto y no es bueno llevarle la contraria.

Mientras hablaba, Yamato tomó asiento junto a él y atrapó la botella.

—Es un licor creado con hierbas reales y una receta de antaño. Mi abuela fue la que le puso el toque dulce. Lo usaban antiguamente cuando los hombres no fecundaban a las mujeres correctamente. Creían que era debido a que no podían eyacular en demasía para fecundarlas. Era un desastre.

—Pero la natalidad aumentó.

—Eso desde luego.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Taichi continuó mirando el vaso entre sus dedos y, finalmente, dio un largo trago, terminándoselo todo.

—¿¡Estás loco!?

Al terminar, deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se recostó hacia atrás. Señaló la botella que él sostenía entre las manos.

—Bebe o te lo haré beber yo.

Yamato miró la botella con un deje ridículo.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Quieres que nos calentemos con esto y nos lo montemos?

—Mira— comenzó y se llevó las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón para aflojarse el cinturón—, hoy se suponía que iba a follar. Voy a hacerlo. Contigo, con tu mujer o con la mía. Si ellas han decidido, luego decidiremos nosotros.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre.

Pero Taichi apenas le escuchaba. Había comenzado a masajearse a sí mismo por encima de los pantalones mientras con la otra desabrochaba su camisa. Y al cuerno, Taichi continuaba teniendo un cuerpo deportista al que no había dejado de machacar pese a estar tras un escritorio demasiadas horas.

Yamato quitó el tapón de la botella, pero antes de dar un sorbo, se percató de que inconscientemente, se había excitado. El simple aroma bastaba del licor para emborracharte.

Por eso muchas mujeres usaban ese mismo tono, pero sin el azúcar añadido, como perfume. Rodó los ojos, dejó la botella sobre la mesita y se recostó. Taichi continuaba con su mano en su sexo, acariciándose. La forma de su sexo resaltaba bajo el tono oscuro de la tela. Se abrió el botón y la cremallera para más alivio y el suspiro que escapó de su garganta explotó contra su pecho.

En la habitación, una carcajada femenina llegó. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Mimi llevando las riendas. El intercambio de parejas para ella estaba siendo realmente pura felicidad y aunque por un momento le molestó la idea de que fuera Taichi quien la tomará, pensó que era todavía más loco pensar que él quería montar a Taichi con todas sus fuerzas.

Ese condenado castaño… ese puñetero licor….

—Mierda. Deja de hacerlo tan lento.

Tai echó la cabeza atrás y rio con ganas. Yamato se adelantó a él, tirándole de los pantalones.

—Con Sora esto funciona de maravilla. Contigo también. ¿Vas a comerme?

—No pienso hacerte nada con mi boca — aseguro firme. Taichi levantó las caderas —. A Sora estaba dispuesto a comérmela entera. A ti no.

—Harás que llore — se burló Yagami pasando una mano por su espalda, apretándole el trasero —. No sabía que eras experto en esto.

—Eres como una mujer, solo que con el mismo sexo que yo. Tengo práctica en masturbación cuando no puedes tener a tu mujer. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado como hacerlo?

—Claro que no, imbécil. Esto es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. O eso dicen.

—Bien. Pues ya sabes que hacer conmigo.

Antes de que Taichi volviera a protestar Yamato lo acalló con sus besos y se dio cuenta de que besarle, no era tan malo.

..

Mimi fue la primera en despertar cuando se cayó de la cama al enredarse con la sábana. No sabía qué era peor: El dolor de cabeza, de cuerpo, especialmente de su sexo o encontrarse a Sora, completamente desnuda boca abajo, con el cuerpo lleno de chupetones. Bueno, eso último, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era tan malo.

Al salir al salón en busca de una buena dosis de café que calmara su dolor de cabeza y le recargara las pilas, se detuvo al ver un brazo sobresaliendo de una parte del sofá. De puntillas, se acercó para encontrarse con el panorama que jamás pensó ver.

Yamato estaba tumbado en el sofá, desnudo de cintura para abajo. Tenía una marca horrible en cuello de una mordedura. Taichi estaba de espaldas en el suelo, sobre la moqueta, roncando. Mimi tuvo una esplendorosa visión de su trasero y los lunares de su espalda.

Torciendo la boca, sopesó la idea de que la próxima vez, quería comérselo a él.

Estaba sirviéndose ya una taza de café cuando Sora apareció, de puntillas, sacudiendo a Taichi para despertarlo sin lograr más que un ronquido. Mimi se asomó.

—Dormirán una hora más seguramente. Ese licor da sueño después de tanto toma y daca.

Sora enrojeció y se levantó para reunirse con ella. Aceptando casi con un suspiro la taza, volvió a imaginársela lánguida, bajo ella, temblando y como si fuera algo que fuera a romperse.

—Cuandito que Taichi se despierte, nos iremos — prometió.

—Sin prisas, mujer. Ni que os fuéramos a comer.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo carmesí. Mimi apretó sus muslos, sonriente y la vio correr hacia el cuarto de baño, abanicándose y pellizcándose las mejillas.

Luego volvió a fijarse en su esposo, que había cambiado de postura con un gruñido, llevándose la mano directamente a su entrepierna, donde una hinchada erección había empezado a crecer.

Sí. Definitivamente, aquella psicóloga había servido de mucho.

..

Un mes después, Mimi saltaba de las caderas de Taichi, reventada tras tres orgasmos seguidos después de muchos otros, cayendo a su lado. El castaño se frotó el rostro, incrédulo y miró hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche.

—Joder. Llevamos tres horas aquí dentro y no sé cuántos asaltos.

Mimi se apoyó sobre su pecho para poder ver el reloj.

—Lo mismo se puede decir de Sora y Yamato.

Taichi miró hacia la puerta encajada. Podían vislumbrar una sombra desde su posición. La figura de dos personas moviéndose al compás y por los jadeos, no necesitaban una explicación de qué estaban haciendo.

—Esto de intercambiar parejas no ha sido mala idea. Deberíamos de haberlo hecho antes. ¿No crees?

—¿Realmente? Te recuerdo que esto era por un tema de problemas sexuales en matrimonio.

Mimi asintió, haciendo círculos sobre el torso masculino.

—Y han mejorado muchísimo. No creas que nos guardamos para estos momentos. De todas maneras, solo suceden cada cierto mes. Pero entre Yamato y yo las cosas han mejorado. La censura que teníamos ha desaparecido. Y el sexo, es cada vez más intenso entre nosotros.

Taichi colocó las manos tras la nuca, mirando hacia el techo.

—Es decir, que no existe mal que por bien no venga.

—¿Mal?

Tai asintió.

—Has hecho que Sora se haya convertido en una mujer más enganchada al sexo. No está nada mal, entiéndeme. Pero los hombres no somos como las mujeres.

—Ni las mujeres como los hombres. Para esos momentos, cariño, ya estoy yo.

Canturreó, se levantó, se puso una bata y caminó hacia el salón. Taichi la vio salir, escuchar las voces de Yamato y ella decirse algo y luego, que regresó con dos cervezas en las manos, cerrando la puerta.

—Yamato todavía no está preparado para el siguiente paso. Se ha puesto colorado. Como la primera vez que pasó contigo. Quizás no hemos madurado del todo.

—Dale tiempo.

Cogió su cerveza, dándole un buen sorbo. Se recostó contra el cabezal, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina.

—Sabes que no vamos a poder desengancharnos de esto. ¿Verdad?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro, acariciando su torso de nuevo, bajando hasta su sexo desinflado y cansado.

—Lo sé. Y, ¿sabes? Eso me encanta.

..

Sora hundió los dedos entre los cabellos masculinos y Yamato sintió el tirón en ellos a la par que su sexo era apretado en su interior, sucumbiendo. Cayó pesadamente sobre ella, boqueando como un pez contra su piel.

Al contrario que Mimi, Sora olía a flores de lavando y canela y su cabello era menos suave y más corto. Incluso las curvas en su cuerpo era diferentes. Todo lo era.

Pese a todo, estar con ella estaba convirtiéndose en algo ya normal. Exceptuando que nunca pensó que ver a Mimi aparecer y que les observara, le excitaría tanto como si fuera un toro.

Sora, con los dedos apretados todavía en su carne, disfrutando de la sensación, se removió bajo él. Yamato salió de ella, removiéndose para que ella quedara sobre él, relajándose. Su amplia palma contra la curva de su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? — susurró separándole el flequillo. Sora tragó y asintió.

—Gracias. Por hacer esto.

—No creas que no lo hago con gusto. Ella es feliz.

Sora miró cansadamente hacia la puerta. Yamato no supo entender si aquel gesto preocupado era por su marido o por Mimi. Se incorporó, apoyando las manos sobre sus costillas para hacerlo.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Quiero dormir con él. ¿No quieres a Mimi contigo?

—Sí — reconoció levantándose y dándole su camiseta —. Póntela. Aunque puede que le cabree que la lleves. Sinceramente, odio cuando Mimi sale con algo puesto de él teniendo mi ropa.

Sora le besó la frente sudada, apartándole unos mechones.

—Creo quienes lo lleváis peor sois Tai y tú. Pero tenéis que tener algo en mente, Yamato. Mimi te ama. Yo amo a Taichi más que a nadie. La aventura de este juego puede durarnos un tiempo. Ahogarse de la noche a la mañana.

—Y quizás entonces no nos podamos ni mirar a la cara.

Sora pareció sopesarlo y asintió lentamente. Se colocó la camiseta y volvió a besarle, esta vez, en los labios.

—Mientras, lo disfrutaremos como se merece.

Y marchó de puntillas al dormitorio. Mimi apareció después, con su bata que apenas cubría su cuerpo y dos cervezas vacías. Cerró tras ella y después de dejarlas sobre la mesa, saltó contra él, besándole con ganas.

—Gracias, Yamato — murmuró contra su quijada —. Por esto. Por hacerlo por mí. Sé que te cuesta. Pero solo necesito un poco más de esto. Solo un poco.

Mimi se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Yamato la observó durante toda la noche.

Llegó a la conclusión que hacerla feliz era más importante.

El intercambió duró un año y medio. El mismo año en que Sora se quedó embarazada. Un año después, Mimi la siguió. Todo se canceló.

Y se pueden mirar a la cara. Besarse a escondidas. Sonreír y recordar. Y quizás, en el futuro, cuando encontraran una niñera estable; repetir.

Por los viejos tiempos.

 **Fin**

 **2 de mayo del 2016**


End file.
